


Beauty is Pain

by LarkForest



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Timothy Drake's destiny is to be a beautifully decorated whore for his Master. Tim hasn't quite accepted it yet.Kinktober - Body Modification
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973308
Kudos: 59





	Beauty is Pain

October 12th - Piercings and Body Modification  
#Kinktober

“If you weren’t struggling so much Detective, I wouldn't have needed to tie you down so tightly.” Tim drools through a ring gag and glares at Ra’s al Ghul. “Haven’t you heard beauty is pain?” Ra’s moves and lifts a long sharp needle out of an ornate box. The needle glints in the low light and Tim lets out an audible gasp. 

Ra’s massages Timothy’s breast and cups his pec as if he was measuring the weight and size. He moves to pinch his nipple. The sharp sensation made Tim flinch, the unwanted attention making his nipple erect and stand at attention. Tim can’t tear his eyes away as the needle enters his skin and passes smoothly through him. Ra’s heats the needle over a lit candle, sterilizing it, before moving to repeat the process in a symmetrical art. Golden rings are placed through the holes. The metal tugs at Tim’s bleeding and irritated skin, and Ra’s smirks at the pretty sight before moving to his next objective. 

A pair of clamps are used to pull the boy’s tongue out of his mouth. Tim gurgles a protest, fear glimmering in his eyes. “Hush Detective, think about how good this will feel on my cock.” Ra’s spears the needle through Tim’s tongue. The boy shrieks before his mouth fills with blood. Ra’s tilts his head down, allowing the mixture of blood and saliva to run down his chin instead of letting the boy drown in it. It would be a shame to have his pet perish before having a chance to play with him.

Ra’s cleans his hands with a nearby cloth and grabs another item off of the table. Lifting a ladle filled with Lazarus Pit water, he slowly pours it over Tim’s bleeding wounds. The skin burns and sizzles as it heals. The boy screams and tears run down his face mixing with the mess already present. Ra’s watches in fascination as the skin knits back together. The wounds close and just like that, it is as if the piercings were always a part of his body in the first place. Why in the world would Ra’s wait to play with his whore when he can use this expedited process and it removes even the possibility of scars that would only mar the masterpiece that is the boy’s body.

There is still so much that Ra’s can do to decorate and modify his toy. The Detective’s cock looks promising...

**Author's Note:**

> Ra's al Ghul/Tim Drake is by far one of my favorite pairings and I can only continue to strive to do it justice. Feel free to stop and say hi on Twitter @SluttyTimDrake


End file.
